


Sustenance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Issues, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Physical hurt/comfort, character death is snoke, fork feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe starts to repair some of the damage Snoke did to Kylo.





	Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your choice -- Food
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of the things that really does infuriate Poe about the late Supreme Leader Snoke is something related to Kylo, again -- good as starving his beloved husband. At minimum, Poe fails to see how the soupy mush that his husband had to eat is anywhere near anything resembling food.   
  
So Poe's enlisted the help of the First Order cooks to fix that. His husband is too thin; it sounds like a cliche, but it's true. He's too slim, almost undernourished, and judging by his frequent bouts of overeating when he does get a meal...well, it just makes Poe hate Snoke for everything he did to Kylo ever.   
  
  
Tonight's meal is a whole mix of fruit, rich meats, and even garlic bread, and sitting down next to Kylo, Poe can sense his husband's anticipation for the meal. Poe hears his husband's stomach rumble and he says, "Hungry?"   
  
  
"Starving."   
  
  
Poe gives Kylo's belly -- which has gotten a bit fleshier -- a pat. It sits there looking bunched up and a little empty if you ask Poe. "Let's not wait."   
  
  
He passes the grapes between Kylo's lips, which Kylo gratefully accepts. He reaches over to reciprocate for Poe, but Poe stops him. He can eat later. This meal is for Kylo, and Kylo alone.   
  
  
He does the same for the meat, cutting it into little pieces and feeding them to his husband through a fork. The vegetables too. The garlic bread he hand-feeds to Kylo, two slices each. And then there's the rich chocolate cake that the kitchen workers have brought up. Poe cuts a slice and feeds it to his husband, rubbing his belly and feeling delighted that it's so full. He can just imagine his husband, well-fed, well-taken-care-of, happy.   
  
  
Later, after they've both eaten, Kylo settles back on the pillows with a groan and rubs his belly. Poe assists, feeling how hard it is, how firm, and observing how adorable, in a strange way, his husband is when he's full. The groans, the attempts to repress hiccups, the dazed, well-fed look on his face. "Thank you," Kylo says. "Thank you."   
  
  
Poe smiles. "No problem." He'd do anything for Kylo, big and small. Feeding him is just one of those things.


End file.
